


Fur

by morethananythinginmylife



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethananythinginmylife/pseuds/morethananythinginmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy-Man was their own Ziggy Stardust, a glam rock god in a fur coat, glitter floating around him as he sipped champagne straight from the bottle. Thomas was enchanted.</p><p>Set during the Darlin' era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fur

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely and wonderful CJ for his 19th birthday. Here’s some fur wearing, glitter coated, champagne fueled porn.

It took every ounce of Thomas' self control to not drag Guy-Manuel out of the crowed bar by his hair. They had been celebrating the success of their first show as Darlin' with round after round of drinks. Somehow Guy-Man had gotten his hands on the most expensive bottle of champagne and was drinking it straight from the bottle with a straw. The combination of his thick fur coat, his sweat-soaked hair and the blue glitter that floated all around him transformed him from his 20 year old bandmate into a sensual androgynous rock god, their very own Ziggy Stardust.

But it wasn't the sight of him that had his body on fire. Oh no, that was just a prelude. Guy-Man walked up to Thomas, loose and warm, and threw his arms around his neck, the near-empty bottle landing against his back with a thud. Guy-Man put his lips to Thomas' ear and whispered:

"God, Thomas, I just wanna lay in your lap and suck your cock. Slow. Please? May I?"

Guy-Man palmed Thomas' face and pulled back, their eyes locking. His bright blue eyes were dark. His lips soft and parted yet so very sure. He was serious. He brought the bottle to his lips, chucking away the straw, and chugged the last of the champagne, his eyes never straying from Thomas'. His tongue played with the rim of the bottle before he set it down on a nearby table. He smiled, sharp and cocky.

"I'll get Laurent."

***

The ride home was tough. Laurent drove, some of their gear in the front seat while Thomas and Guy-Man were pressed against one another in the back. Thomas fought his base instinct to push Guy-Man down and have his way with him but of course he had to make it hard. He ran a finger along the thigh pressed firm against his own, the gentle slide sending every ounce of blood to his now throbbing cock. Guy-Man kept trailing up and up and up, so close to his cock before they hit a pothole. Laurent cussed and apologized and the moment was gone, Guy-Man's hands now back in his lap. Thomas turned to his partner in crime. Guy-Man was staring out the window, playing the innocent to a T.  _Bastard._

***

They fell out of the car and rushed up the stairs to the apartment with nary a goodbye to Laurent. The second the door was closed and locked, they were on each other, mouths and fingers clawing at one another. They stumbled towards their bedroom, their lips and hands never leaving one another. Guy-Man pushed Thomas down on the bed and straddled his lap, slowly unbuttoning his crisp new avocado green shirt. He kissed his neck, his tongue laving his skin agonizingly slow. He kissed and nipped at each patch of newly exposed skin, his tongue dipping into his belly button, his teeth biting into the soft flesh of his stomach. He knelt down and made quick work of his pants and boxers before pushing him up the bed. He began to pull off his fur coat but Thomas sat up.'

"D-d-don't. Leave it on." Guy-Man smirked and slid it off, stripping bare before slipping the coat back on.  _Oh God._  Guy-Man bit his lip as he crawled up between Thomas' legs, his hands running up his thighs and pushing them further apart. He pressed a kiss to his inner thigh before crawling up till they were chest-to-chest, the fur soft yet ticklish against his skin. He sucked at Thomas' parted lips, kissing him slow and deep. Their tongues explored leisurely as Guy-Man began to rut his hips in small circles, their cocks grinding gently. Thomas' moaned long and low, Guy-Man now sucking on his neck as he began to retreat lower and lower, slyly grinning in between kisses.

He rested his head in Thomas' lap, his breath a warm, rhythmic rush against his aching cock. Thomas reached down and stroked Guy-Man's hair. The shorter man looked up at his partner as Thomas's thumb brushed across his bottom lip. He licked at the digit quickly before grinning and shifting his head to lick a long, broad stripe up Thomas' dick. Thomas' eyes fluttered shut as he laid back and let Guy-Man go to work. Guy-Man smiled lazily as he licked again, getting his cock wet before stroking him slow from root to tip. Thomas' thigh quaked. Guy-Man kissed it still before licking up to his balls. He took them in his mouth and sucked, a moan rumbling in his chest. Thomas hissed, his toes curling. He brought a hand to Guy-Man's head, petting his hair and scratching at his scalp. Guy-Man sighed, his warm breath causing Thomas to sink back deeper. He spoke Guy-Man's name on a throaty whisper, his fingers pulling at his hair with gentle tugs. Guy-Man kissed his sack before his wet lips mouthed at his shaft.

He lazily made his way up Thomas' shaft, his hair pooling in Thomas' lap. He licked and kissed the crown, his tongue playing with that one spot that Thomas loves. Thomas panted, his fingers tangling deep in Guy-Man's hair. Guy-Man slowed to kitten licking his slit, opening his eyes and looking up at Thomas. Thomas was slack-jawed, his eyes lowered to slits. The sight made Guy-Man smirk. He pulled off for a second before sinking his head and taking him as far as he could. Thomas cried out, stuttering Guy-Man's name as the smaller man's body writhed, the fur caressing his legs and thighs. He bit his lip hard as Guy-Man pulled off and took him deep yet again, his cock hitting the back of his throat. He pulled his hair tight, the action causing a deep contented moan to bubble and rise up Guy-Man's throat.

Guy-Man was getting sloppy, saliva running down Thomas' shaft. Sensing the dampness, Thomas had to try and prop himself up and take a look. He rested back on his elbows and swept Guy-Man's hair back. The sight of Guy-Man's wet red mouth locked tight around his cock had his legs shaking uncontrollably and the moment he looked up at him, blue eyes black, he could help but take his head in both hands and thrust into his mouth, coming with a long, rasping scream. Guy-Man sank impossibly deeper, latching on and sucking down every last drop. Thomas collapsed boneless, his orgasm leaving him breathless. When he came to, he noticed that Guy-Man still had his mouth around Thomas' soft cock, licking gently. What should have felt completely oversensitive was in fact pleasingly erotic, his hair hiding his face coyly. Thomas caressed his cheek and coaxed his mouth from his cock.

Guy-Man slowly crawled up and kissed Thomas, his hands massaging his partner's side. He sat up and straddled Thomas' chest. He licked his palm, his lips glistening in muted light, before he began stoking his own cock. The sight of Guy-Man - back arched, flushed bare skin peeking out from under his coat, his hair plastered to his head and his brow wrinkled in concentration - left Thomas near speechless. He slipped his hands up the backs of Guy-Man thighs, up and under the coat and grabbed his ass. Guy-Man moaned as Thomas caressed his firm skin. Thomas stuttered  _yes, yes, yes_  as Guy-Man pumped his cock harder, his scowl deepening, his eyes shut tight. Thomas slipped a finger between his cheeks and circled his hole. Guy-Man's eyes flew open, a moan caught in his throat. Thomas sunk the finger into his heat and Guy-Man lost it, coming hard over Thomas' neck and mouth before collapsing on top of his partner. Within seconds he could feel Guy-Man's breathing even into a light snore, his partner fast asleep. He smiled, pulling off his now-soaked shirt before rearranging their bodies, slipping an arm under the coat and around Guy-Man before laying back and falling asleep.


End file.
